Meu rival ou amigo, ou mais que isso?
by TSUKI NO USAKO-CHI
Summary: uma fic que fala de Sakura e Shoran depois de capturadas todas as cartas,mas com uma mudança, Shoran não ficou em Tomoeda para ver a captura ou lutar pelas cartas, eles tem na fic, mais ou menos 15 para 16 anos....a fic é pequeninha e já está completa


Bem, essa é a minha primeira fic de Sakura Card Captors,vou logo dizendo aquele negócio de que, Sakura não me pertence e que pertence ao grupo clamp......

Então, essa fic é de romance,ela começa quando o Shoran volta para Tomoeda,mas no meu fic eu alterei o final de Sakura,então o Li foi embora antes de Sakura recuperar todas as cartas clow, e é claro nunca se declarou para ela,isto é, não existiu o filme de Sakura........

" "- pensamentos dos personagens

( ) – reação dos personagens ou esclarecimento da autora.

Prováveis palavras que usarei em japonês :

Nani? o que?

Baka idiota

Sensei professor

**Outra coisa eu escrevi essa fic quando estava a caminho de Brasília de carro,tipo só tou falando isso como um detalhe mesmo,e esse comentário é mais recente que o de cima,pois eu sou uma preguiçosa e demorei muito para digitar a fic, tipo assim, 1 ano..........:P mas acontece.......muitas das partes da fic foram escritas no carro,mas precisamente na estrada da Bahia que por sinal tava cheia de buracos,mas era melhor escrever do que ficar totalmente entediada,pois não tinha nada ao redor,na estrada, só tinha muita terra e mato e tava tudo meio seco.........devíamos ter indo para Porto...mas mamãe não quis  **

**Deixando de embolação vamos a fic..........**

_**Meu Rival ou amigo,ou mais que isso?**_

_**HiNaGol**_

Mais um dia tranqüilo em Tomoeda,Sakura Kinomoto,uma bela garota de 15 anos,vai para a escola depois das férias do fim de ano escolar,ela está pronta para um novo começo,ela agora estava crescida e tinha se tornado uma grande Card Captor,no caminho encontrou-se com Yukito que foi até o colégio com ela. Ele estava na faculdade juntamente com Touya, depois de deixá-la foi para sua aula, o primeiro dia de aula de uma nova etapa para todos.

Sakura chegou cedo (coisa rara!!!!!!!!) e encontrou todos os seus amigos, Rika, Chiharu,Yamazaki,Tomoyo e os outros, tudo estava como sempre,e isso começava a incomodar Sakura,ela já não agüentava mais,todos estavam felizes,mas por mais que ela se considerasse uma garota de sorte, sentia que algo estava faltando para ela.......bem chegou à hora da aula e ela foi sentar no lugar de sempre com Tomoyo ao lado, o seu adorado lugar.....(ela agora está estudando no antigo colégio de Touya)

-bom dia para todos!-o professor entra sorridente na sala

**-**bom dia, sensei.-um coro se alunos o responde,parecem animados,mas também primeiro dia de aula é sempre uma maravilha.

-bem, hoje começamos um novo ano escolar, e antes de começarmos gostaria que vocês conhecessem um novo aluno,ele já estudou em Tomoeda,no colégio ao lado,alguns de vocês podem até conhecê-lo, seu nome é Shoran Li.-o professor sorridente acenou para que o garoto entrasse.Esse entra sério na sala olha para Sakura e depois vê Yamazaki lhe sorrindo.

**-**bem, Shoran Li, fale um pouco com a turma.

-como o sensei disse sou Shoran Li, tenho 15anos,vim de Hong Kong...-ele prosseguiu a sua apresentação tão sério como entrou.

**-** "Meu Deus,é aquele garoto que lutava comigo pelas cartas,ele voltou,mas porque?ele tinha ido embora para sempre,pelo que a Tomoyo me disse à mãe dele continuou em Tomoeda, trabalhando com a mãe de Tomoyo e ele tinha voltado de vez para a China, porque tinha que treinar para depois assumir a liderança do clã Li,então porque está aqui?porque ele queria minhas cartas? Tomoyo disse que isso era o que o clã Li queria, então porque ele não aproveitou na época em que eu estava capturado as cartas?..."- Sakura pensava pasma,a final o que estava acontecendo para aquele garoto voltar?

**-**sim Shoran, você pode sentar atrás de Sakura aquela garota dos olhos verdes, está bem?- o sensei indicou a direção Shoran como sempre sério olhou para seu lugar e viu uma Sakura um tanto inquieta e se dirige para o local.

**-** finalmente você voltou,cara.- Yamazaki o cumprimenta ao ver Li passando ao seu lado.

- é, bom ti ver cara.- Li o responde.

Sakura treme ao fitar o olhar frio que Shoran a dirige ao passar por ela, fica sem saber o que pensar do garoto,seria um ano difícil já que teria que agüentá-lo as suas costa todo o horário escolar.

Passou uma semana de aula e Sakura continuava a se questionar se Shoran era um rival ou não,todos passavam os intervalos juntos,para o azar da garota,Rika, Chiharo,Yamazaki, Tomoyo, Eriol (que já tinha voltado da Inglaterra, há muito tempo atrás) Sakura, Shoran e os outros,mas Sakura evitava ter que ficar a sós com Li e os dois nunca dirigiam a palavra um para o outro,Sakura sempre parecia amedrontada com a presença de Li e continuava sem saber o que pensar, até que um dia quando estava no intervalo...

- "oh,não todos tem algo para fazer, até a Tomoyo e o Eriol, eles estão programando uma saída para comemorar 6 meses de namoro,não acredito que vou passar o intervalo sozinha...ah! pior vou passar o intervalo com o Li, porque Yamazaki sugeriu isso para eu não ficar sem ninguém para conversar? ora, Sakura Kinomoto, talvez ele não saiba que Shoran Li e seu pior rival"- o seu conflito não era aparente,mas quem a conhecece bem veria o seu desespero interior.

**-** Kinomoto eu queria ti dizer uma coisa...- Shoran quebra o silêncio que reinava no local, interrompendo também os pensamentos loucos da pobre Sakura.

**-** fa...fala...-ela realmente o temia a ponto de gaguejar.

**-** Kinomoto, não precisava ficar tão apreensiva com a minha volta,não sou mais seu rival,voltei para ficar perto de minha família que continuou aqui em Tomoeda, com parceria da empresa da mãe da Tomoyo,meu treinamento na China acabou e eu não quis assumir a liderança do clã e eles aceitaram minha decisão já que sou muito jovem para liderar o clã,bem não importa,isto é tudo que tenho para lhe dizer Kinomoto......é que não preciso das cartas e não sou seu rival!

-"Isto é estranho,me sinto tão feliz de ouvir isso..."-ela o vê partir em direção a sala,sorrir e vai atrás dele.e o encontra na sala vazia,ele se assusta um pouco com a chegada dela,mas......

-pode me chamar só de Sakura…- o garoto permanece com a expressão assustada,mas não tem tempo de dizer nada pois o sinal toca fazendo todos voltarem a sla e um barulho imenso se formar.

**-** "Sabe, olhando bem como fui boba, até quando éramos rivais ele nunca fez nada de mal comigo......O Shoran cresceu tanto desde aquele tempo,tá tão bonito.....ora, Sakura até uma semana atrás você não tinha reparado no Li, você nem notou o quão alto ele ficou,nem que seu cabelo continua rebelde e castanho e seu olhos ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!ai,ai,ai!!!!!!!! Sakura! é melhor que eu esqueça estes olhos que me faz tremer........,aula,preste atenção na aula......"-bem, podemos dizer que seus pensamentos mudam um pouco.

**A aula estava encerrada e Sakura não parou de pensar no Li nem por um minuto,estavam indo embora........**

-gente,vocês não gostariam de tomar um sorvete e passear no parque? Agora- Yamazaki se dirige, juntamente com Chiharu, a Li, Sakura, Eriol e Tomoyo.

**- **seria legal, vamos Tomoyo?- Eriol sorrir para a namorada.

**- **claro será divertido...- Tomoyo lhe devolve o sorriso.

**- **e vocês? Sakura? Li?

**- **Yamazaki, é melhor eu não ir eu só irei atrapalhar......

- mas Sakura....- Yamazaki já iria começar a lamentar e dizer varias coisas para convencê-la,mas Li o interrompe e fala...

**- **é verdade a Kinomoto tem razão, eu só iria atrapalhar o passeio de vocês e acho que a Kinomoto deveria ir.......

**- **ah! Li me chama de Sakura ,tá?

-tudo bem, Sakura.-ela sorri,internamente o garoto se sente estranho,mas ignora o que lhe acontece.

- vocês dois são muito bobos....- Yamazaki faz cara de chateado.

**-** o Yamazaki tem razão,vocês deviam ir não vão atrapalhar nada.- Chiharu tenta ajudar.

**-** vocês não estão pensando que vão segurar vela,né?-era a vez te Eriol com seu ar triunfante.

- vocês estão muito enganados- sorri Tomoyo ajudando Eriol- somos todos amigos, e Sakura faz um tempão que você acha que tá atrapalhando alguma coisa,mas isso não é verdade.

**-** ela tá certíssima !!- Chiharu exclama para os amigos que parecem não mudarem de idéia.

- ah,Vamos logo...

- vamos Eriol, vamos Sakura, Li precisamos colocar o papo em dia, a última carta que me enviou foi há 3 meses atrás quando disse que estava vindo para cá.......

- Você já sabia que ele ia voltar? Porque não falou pra gente?- todos pareciam indignados com o coitadinho do Yamazaki.

- tá eu vou com vocês e pessoal ele não falou porque eu pedi,não fiquem com raiva.

**-** você vai Sakura?

- tá eu vou, Chiharu!

**Eles saíram do colégio e foram passear ao redor do parque do rei pingüim, tomando sorvete....**

**No parque os meninos passeavam um pouco a frente das garotas, que iam atrás tomando sorvete, Li fica olhando para Sakura enquanto os outros dois ficam conversando... **

-"é...... ela continua linda, mudou pouco, seus cabelos mudaram,estão maiores e presos em duas trancinhas ,os olhos verdes continuam com aquele brilho........ah, ela é perfeita.......ai, Shoran Li o que você está pensando ela ainda é Sakura, só Sakura , esqueça este negócio, mas ela é linda!!!!!!!"

**-** eh! cara, você ouviu o que nós falamos?- Yamazaki passa sua mão a frente do garoto tentando tirar ele do seu transe.Porém Shoran permanece olhando para Sakura só pará quando vê a garota lhe retribuindo o olhar,ele fica todo vermelhinho e tenta disviar seu olhar dela,mas seu esforço foi em vão.A garota também continua lhe olhando e também vermelhinha sorrir para ele.

**Enquanto isso acontece Eriol e Yamazaki percebem algo, Eriol olha para Yamazaki e pisca o olho,esse lhe sorrir e continua a falar com Li.....**

-hei, Li já que você não escutou grade parte da nossa conversa ,como um pedido de desculpas, você vai ter que admitir que tava de olho na Sakura.

-nani? Você tá louco?- Shoran ficara mais vermelho que antes.

- se ele tá louco eu também estou ,nós vimos como você olhava para ela.......

- vocês estão sonhando, você Eriol mais do que ninguém deve saber que nós éramos rivais quando tínhamos 12 anos.

**- **sim a Sakura me contou,mas.......

- eu também sei desta história,o Li me contou tudo por carta,mas ele sempre pareceu muito preocupado com ela ,mesmo quando o treinamento dele começou e ele mal tinha tempo para fazer alguma coisa.

- ele sabe quem eu sou e sabe da Sakura também?

- não precisa se preocupar ele sabe há 3 anos e nunca contou a ninguém ,nem mesmo a Chiharu.

- tudo bem! Confio em você Yamazaki.

- valeu cara,mas voltando a Sakura , e aí Li?

-meninos vamos embora?- salvo pelo gongo,o melhor pela Chiharu.

- você escapou dessa, por pouco Li....

- vamos, eu ti levo Tomoyo, tchau pessoal........- Eriol e Tomoyo se despediram,mas ele não pode deixar de lançar um sorriso malicioso para Li.

- tchau....

- então vamos, vocês me deixam primeiro,moramos todos no mesmo caminho né?

- sim.......-Shoran não podia deixar de concordar com a sua salvadora, podia?

**Depois de deixarem Chiharu em casa os garotos foram levar Sakura chegando lá..........**

**-** tchauzinho meninos! Ah !quase esqueci. Li obrigada pelo que você me disse hoje no intervalo-e ela dá um beijo na bochecha do garoto- vejo vocês amanhã.- ela se despede e entra em casa,já pensando no seu querido "amigo"

"nossa, as meninas não pararam de pegar no meu pé porque fiquei encabulada quando sorrir para o Shoran no parque, ficaram o tempo todo dizendo que eu estava interessada nele, ai, ai, ai, talvez elas estejam certas, ele é tão lindo............e sério!!!!!!"

**já no caminho de suas casas os garotos permaneceram calados por um tempo,mas Yamazaki não se conteve precisava perguntar, já que tinha percebido o que o amigo estava sentindo pela Sakura,queria saber se haveria a possibilidade da garota também está sentindo o mesmo e para saber isso teria que investigar.........**

- Li o que você disse para a Sakura? Ela parecia feliz.......-e aquele sorriso malicioso broto na face de Yamazaki deixando Li um pouco inquieto por dentro.

-eu só disse que não éramos rivais e que ela não precisava se preocupar com isso.

-cara se você estiver começando a gostar da Sakura, não desiste, e vê se um dia cria coragem e fala para ela!!!!!!!!!- Yamazaki grita indo ao caminho oposto ao de Li.

-esse Yamazaki não tem jeito mesmo......- Li com um meio sorriso vira na sua direção e segue até sua casa.

o tempo foi passando Sakura e Shoran se tornaram muito amigos,eles faziam duplas nos trabalhos,as vezes eles saiam com seus amigos muitas vezes depois dessas saídas ou depois do colégio o Li deixava a Sakura em casa,para todos que observavam eles eram grandes amigos.......mas para aqueles como, Yamazaki, Eriol, Tomoyo e Chiharu,sabiam que aquilo era mais que o sentimento de amizade........porém Shoran mesmo agora,amando Sakura,achava que não era correspondido,enquanto essa estava a se contentar em ter pelo menos amizade de Li, e assim passaram-se 6 meses...........

- pessoal, vocês estão sabendo?- Tomoyo chegava na sala sem fôlego,veio correndo não se sabe de onde a animação era visível em seu rosto- vai abrir um parque novo na cidade,amanhã.

-legal!!!!!!!- Yamazaki tinha estrelinhas nos olhos.

-porque não vamos todos na inauguração?

- boa idéia Chiharu, pode ser legal........

-claro que vai ser Eriol e eu ainda vou poder filmar a Sakura- Tomoyo não pode evitar que seus olhos se transformassem em dois corações, Eriol já estava acostumado com isso.- além do mais, sei que estamos grandinhos,mas esses lugares ainda me divertem.......

- a mim também,mas Tomoyo eu não quero que você perca a sua diversão me filmando....- Sakura tentava fugir.

-mas isso é que mas me diverte.....-não tinha jeito, Tomoyo era irredutível.

- e você vai Li?- Yamazaki perguntou com um brilho diferente no olhar,será que estava tramando alguma coisa?

-tudo bem, eu vou.........

-poxa, Shoran você nunca sorri- Sakura o enlaça pelo braço, o deixando totalmente encabulado- e sempre parece desanimado,mesmo quando estamos fazendo coisas legais.

- is...isso na..não é verdade- ele finalmente termina a frase os outros riam,mas sAkura fecha um pouco a cara e fala.

-vou fingir que acredito- ela olha meio torto para Shoran,mas logo sorrir e volta a enlaçar seu braço.

-Sakura você vai voltar comigo hoje?- Tomoyo muda de assusto para ajudar o seu amigo pimentão a se recuperar e se acostumar com a aproximação da Sakura.

-sim, agente não vai fazer compras hoje?

-claro!

-eu vou com vocês lembram?

- mas é claro que sim- as duas sorriem para Chiharu,essa dirige a palavra aos garotos.

-e meninos se divirtam no seu passeio nos encontramos amanhã,as 1 da tarde ta bom?

-tá!!!!!!!-elas vão saindo e os garotos decidem e para casa mesmo no caminho, Eriol aproveita para por um plano em pratica......

-Li, você não acha que essa saída para o parque vai ser uma ótima oportunidade?

-que? Do que você esta falando?

-ah, é verdade Eriol, o lI poderia se declarar para a Sakura lá.

-do que vocês estão falando? Me....me de..declarar!!!!- Shoran ficou um pouquinho nervoso,arrancando gargalhadas dos amigos.

- mas é claro que sim..- Eriol falava ainda contendo o riso, o rosto do amigo apavorado estava bastante engraçado.

-sabemos que está apaixonado por ela.....

-o que?

- é melhor admitir logo- a fisionomia de Eriol muda para uma séria- pois a Sakura é uma menina muito gentil e bonita e se você não sabe existem caras interessados nela.

- "eu não posso perder a Sakura...não posso"- Shoran pensava sério,enquanto escutava o Yamazaki continuar o que o Eriol estava falando .

- ih! Cara o Eriol tem razão, tem um cara chamado Hauni,aquele do segundo ano,ele ta louco por ela.........

-ele dá em cima da Sakura quando você não está perto –(oh, Eriol por acaso você quer maltratar meu lindo Shoran? Vai se ver comigo :0)- sAbe? As garotas o acham bonito e talvez a Sakura não resista se ele continuar a investir nela........

-mas aquele cara é um galinha,ele consegue todos as garotas que quer......

-pois é Li,melhor você se declarar logo para a Sakura.......- Yamazaki viu uma luz no fim do túnel ,talvez com essa ameaça Shoran criasse coragem.

- vocês dois parem com isso.- Shoran segue o seu caminho sério deixando os dois amigos para trás.

**Enquanto isso nas compras.........**

-Sakura, vamos admita, você gosta do Li?- Chiharu insistia pela milésima vez.

-Já disse.....somos grandes amigos.....- Sakura já estava casada da mesma pergunta,tomoyo percebendo que assim não conseguiria arrancar nada da amiga teve uma idéia e piscou para chiharu,para que essa parasse de questionar Sakura.

-sabe.....Sakura você deveria se declarar logo para o Li......

-porque Tomoyo? – Sakura sem perceber terminou por admitir as amigas o que sentia de verdade pelo Shoran.

-"A Sakura é muito ingênua nem percebeu a intenção da Tomoyo"- Chiharu fez um legal para Tomoyo,já que estava com sAkura de costas para si, e com um sinal pediu para que Tomoyo prosseguisse.

-como eu estava dizendo....é melhor você fazer isso bem rapidinho,pois o Li apesar de sério.....é um garoto bem bonito ,sabe lutar,tem uma boa conversa,quando quer,claro,além da timidez dele chamar a atenção de muitas garotas........

- quer dizer que o Li....- ela ficou séria e demonstrava um pouco de tristeza na voz – ah....ele é disputado? Ele tem alguém?

-não Sakura, ele não tem ninguém,mas tem uma garota chamada Riaka....ela diz gostar dele....- Chiharu se arrependeu do que falou na hora pois agora era visível a tristeza de Sakura no olhar.

-aquela garota da outra turma? Da turma b?

-sim,ela já tentou se aproximar dele,mas não conseguiu....pois ele fica pouco tempo sozinho......"ah, Tomoyo....era para você ficar calada...ai,ela ta ficando cada vez mais triste....."

-vocês acham que ele gosta dela? Nossa eu estou atrapalhando eles....quase sempre estou com ele......-ela tentava disfarçar a tristeza.

- não Sakura você entendeu errado......- Chiharu queria concertar o que haviam dito,mas já era tarde.

-nós só estamos falando isso para você tomar iniciativa antes que alguém faça isso primeiro....."ótimo Tomoyo você não ajudou em nada com esse comentário......"

-"mas eu não quero perder o Shoran....mas ele nunca foi meu....não quero perdê-lo,não quero....mas e se ele gostar da Riaka?"- Sakura passou o resto do passeio seria e pensativa,enquanto suas amigas se condenavam pelo que falaram.

Inauguração do PARQUE, Domingo 13 horas.

Os garotos já haviam chegado e esperavam pelas meninas...

- e aí Li você vai falar com a Sakura hoje?- Yamazaki pergunta ao amigo, que lhe responde sério e se fingindo de indiferente.

-é claro que sim, da mesma forma que você também vai...

-não se faça de sonso, Li...- Eriol falou um pouco irritado- olha as meninas chegaram...

-olá Li e Yamazaki,oi, Eriol- Tomoyo se aproxima do namorado e lhe dá um selinho.

-oi pessoal, oi Yamazaki- Chiharu faz o mesmo com Yamazaki.

-oi...- Sakura fica meio sem graça quando vê suas amigas fazendo gestos para que ela falasse melhor com LI,assim como as duas tinham feito com seus devidos namorados.

-oi meninas!- os três respondem depois dos cumprimentos delas, e logo YAMAZAKI MANDA UMA.

- Li seja um cavalheiro e acompanhe a Sakura. - ele sorri para o amigo que logo oferece o braço a Sakura. Essa quando ia aceitar o braço de Shoran, escuta Eriol com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-o que aconteceu com você Li? Sempre fez isso sem que o Yamazaki precisasse pedir...- ao disser isso Eriol não percebe a mudança que causa no humor da linda Sakura.

-ah,não, precisa não LI- então ela sai a frente do grupo com a expressão triste,querendo evitar pensar mais parecia que não adiantava.-"será que ele gosta da Riaka?.....não consigo tirar isso da minha cabeça, e o pior que ele tá agindo diferente....o Eriol tem razão....será que é porque não me quer por perto? Para não queimar seu filme?"- enquanto Sakura se perdia em suas perguntas Tomoyo se aproximou da amiga, deixando os outros mais para trás.

-o que há com você? parece triste...

- é apenas impressão sua......Tomoyo- Sakura lhe dá um meio sorriso.

Apesar da tristeza de Sakura o dia foi divertido,os cupidos a toda hora agiam,não deixando Sakura e Shoran em paz, sempre que podiam deixavam os dois sozinhos mais nada acontecia...além deles ficarem hiper sem jeito, totalmente sem saber o que fazer e o que falar.

A semana que veio passou rápida ,Sakura passou a observar Shoran e percebeu que Riaka queria sempre estar com ela e Shoran enquanto isso observava as investidas de Hauni,nenhum dos dois pareciam nada felizes, como eram antes dos cupidos agirem e seus amigos já estavam ficando preocupados.

Era Sábado e eles haviam marcado de irem ao templo Tsukimine naquela noite às 8 horas...

Tomoyo, juntamente com Chiharu estavam indo para a casa de Sakura, iam se aprontar lá, pois Touya ia leva-las até o templo e depois ia para uma festa,a caminho da casa Tomoyo parecia muito preocupada com a amiga...

-Sakura eu não devia ter falado sobre a Riaka....você está tão triste...

-que nada Tomoyo eu estou bem...

-umhum, você está ótima com esse sorriso fingido.- atacava Chiharu.

-vocês não precisam se preocupar...falo sério...- as amigas apesar de contrariadas deram o assunto por encerrado.

Eram 7:30 e Tomoyo dava os últimos retoques em Sakura, ela tinha feito um quimono lindo para a ocasião,era azul nem escuro nem claro, nas pontas das mangas do tecido tinha como detalhe flores de cerejeira e também na barra do quimono, o laço nas costa era rosa, como as pétalas das flores de cerejeira e Tomoyo havia prendido o cabelo de Sakura deixando apenas alguns fios soltos para moldurar o rosto da garota...

- você está linda!!!!!!!!- Tomoyo dizia com dois corações em ambos os olhos.

-HEI VOCÊS VAMOS EMBORA, OU VOCÊS QUEREM CHEGAR ATRASADAS-Touya gritava na escada aparentemente os retoques da Tomoyo demorou um pouco mais que o previsto já que era 7:55, mas Tomoyo não tava nem aí para a hora, e gritou de volta.

-espera tá faltando apenas umas coisinhas!!!!!!!!!

No templo...

-Li você está mau cara..- Yamazaki fala preocupado.

- é verdade...não devíamos ter dado uma de cupido...

-não se preocupem comigo, eu estou bem...

-Sério Li...porque você não fala com a SAkura?- Yamazaki insiste.

-não é necessário ....ela gosta do Hauni,não quero atrapalhar mais do que já atrapalho.

-deixe de ser bobo, você nunca percebeu como a SAkura gostava dos momentos em que estavam juntos...- Eriol tenta abrir os olhos do amigo.

-você está certo, ela Gostava...somos apenas amigos e isso eu não quero estragar.

-Pense bem...você devia ao menos tentar...- Yamazaki fala, essa seria a última vez que tentaria,não adiantava mais.

-elas estão chegando.- LI fala olhando para a entrada do templo.-"ela está linda,"você devia ao menos tentar...",mas tentar pra que?pra levar um fora e estragar nossa amizade"

O começo da noite foi muito estranho para os dois,pois Hauni também estava no templo e fez questão de acompanhar Sakura, o que deixou Shoran triste e enciumado,mas esse acompanhou Riaka já que ela quando o viu o enlaçou pelo braço e não soltou mais....

Os amigos de Sakura e Shoran podiam ver a tristeza nos olhos deles, os dois estavam se distanciando u m do outro cada vez mais a cada dia que se passava, então Tomoyo teve uma última idéia para deixar os dois sozinhos...

-Eriol você e o Yamazaki precisam distrair o Hauni.- Tomoyo falou decidida.

-mas como?- Eriol perguntou já com Yamazaki e Chiharu por perto.

- não sei...ah!vocês três podem ir comprar amuletos para nós e leva o Li,mas quando estiverem lá peçam para ele ir para aquele lado onde adivinha o futuro.

-certo,mas qual é a desculpa que a gente vai usar para levá-lo até lá. E como vamos impedir o Hauni e a Riaka?- Yamazaki já estava animado com o plano, tinha que dá certo.

- diga para o Li que se lembrou que não sabia o tipo de amuleto que a Chiharu queria e que nós estaríamos esperando você lá no lago e para deter os outros e disfarçar o porquê de você não ter indo perguntar a Chiharu o tipo de amuleto você se empolga contando a história dos amuletos...tenho certeza que consegue.

-e a Riaka?- agora era Eriol que perguntava animado, pois Yamazaki já preparava o que falaria.

-a gente dá um jeito né Chiharu?

-claro.-Chiharu sorria com a possibilidade de juntar seus amigos complicados.

- Li , Hauni vamos comprar amuletos...- Yamazaki se aproximou dos dois que estavam perto dos seus devidos pares que conversavam- senão estas garotas não nos deixam em paz.- ele aponta para Chiharu e Tomoyo que sorriem e logo os dois garotos concordam e vão comprar os tais amuletos.

-hei, Riaka vamos ali comigo e a Chiharu?- tomoyo lhe perguntava sorridente, com aquela carinha de inocente.

- tudo bem , mas e os meninos ?- a garota lhe sorriu de volta.

-ah, eles ainda vão demorar.- Chiharu enrolou.

- então ta.-Elas já iam saindo e Sakura vinha atrás.

-ah não, você não Sakura...quero fazer uma surpresa pra você.- Tomoyo olhou para amiga com aquele mesmo sorrisinho inocente e de quem estava aprontando algo.

-mas Tomoyo não precisa...- Sakura é interrompida pela a amiga.

-mas eu quero...me espere no lago que adivinha o futuro...tente ler seu futuro lá...-Tomoyo sai com uma expressão triunfante enquanto Sakura caminhava para o local combinado.

No lago....

- a lua crescente reflete linda na água...- Sakura falava sozinha na ponta da pote que tinha sob o lago- hum....liberte-se carta brilho!!!!!!!!!por favor dê mais brilho a esse lugar. – a carta sorrir e atende o pedido de Sakura.

-já fazia algum tempo que eu não via esse seu sorriso....Sakura- a garota se vira para encarar a pessoa que chegou mesmo já sabendo de quem era aquela voz.

-Shoran...

-onde estão as outras, o Yamazaki disse que estariam aqui?

-elas vão chegar logo, a Tomoyo que fazer uma surpresa pra mim...

-entendo. Irei procurá-las depois eu volto.

-certo.- a expressão de Sakura volta a ficar triste.- "ele estava atrás da Riaka..."-ela pensa cada vez mais triste.

-" Você devia ao menos tentar...."- a voz de Yamazaki ecoa peã mente de Shoran,fazendo ele parar e se virar novamente na direção de Sakura. – Sakura?!

-sim...- ela agora encarava Li que estava a sua frente, ele tinha um olhar diferente que parecia temer e desejar ao mesmo tempo.

-Sakura, eu....eu...- ele não conseguia falar nada e por impulso ele a beijou, aproveitando cada segundo...não havia nada que ele desejasse tanto. O beijo foi suave e apaixonado, já para Sakura parecia que aquilo era um sonho,que aquilo na estava acontecendo, ela desejava muito,mas muito mesmo que aquele momento não acabasse jamais,estava tudo perfeito,mas para a infelicidade dos dois eles precisavam de ar e se separaram.

- Shoran- foi a única coisa que saiu da boca de Sakura ,pois ele pôs o dedo indicador na boca de Sakura para que ela ficasse calada.

-Sakura escuta...eu te amo,acho que desde que nos conhecemos...peço desculpas por ter te beijado,mas saiba que eu não me arrependo foi o melhor momento da minha vida,mas eu sei que você gosta de Hauni e eu não vou mais de atrapalhar....eu....eu só queria que você soubesse que eu te amo, você não precisa dizer nada, eu só espero que a nossa amizade....

Sakura estava extremamente feliz e sua felicidade aumentava a cada palavra de Shoran e quando ela percebeu que ele começava a falar besteiras....ela o calou com um beijo apaixonado e intenso que ao se separarem Shoran estava assustado, surpreso, não acreditava...

- Sakura...- agora foi a vez dele de ficar sem palavras, ele apenas olhava para a garota sorridente a sua frente.

- eu também te amo, Shoran!- ela se joga nos braço do garota e fala- eu tinha medo de que você fosse apaixonado pela Riaka.

- eu te amo muito- ele afastou um pouco a garota para encará-la, sorrindo.- e nada e nem ninguém vai tomar o seu lugar, Sakura.

-e você seu bobo, não precisa temer nem um pouco o Hauni.- Li encosta sua testa na testa dela ainda sorrindo...

-agora eu sei que não preciso temer ninguém.....

-hei, você está sorrindo. Sorrindo só pra mim!!!!!!- ela exclamou muito mas muito feliz.

- mas é claro que sim...eu irei sorri todo o tempo se você estiver ao meu lado,sua boba.

-sabe Shoran? – ela falou sapeca, abraçada a ele.- você fica mais bonito ainda, quando sorrir.

-ei,não me deixe encabulado.

-só tou falando a verdade.-ela continuava com sua carinha de sapeca.

-ah, você é que é linda!!!!!- ele a levantou e começou a ficar rodando com ela nos braços, parecia que ela era um aviãozinho de brinquedo(que comparação hein, HIna? Onde é que você estava com a cabeça?)

enquanto isso, um grupo de amigos, estão escondido a observar tudo....

-sinto muito, Riaka e Hauni.- falava Tomoyo sinceramente.

-ora, eles se amam....e há muitos garotos bonitos por aí...- Riaka sorria para a cena que se desenrolava a sua frente.

-ela ta certa, eu ainda encontro a garota que vai me amarrar.- Hauni completou descolado,não tava nem aí para aquela situação.

-Não é lindo Yamazaki, ver o LI e a Sakura juntos?- Chiharu dizia encantada com tudo.

-fico feliz por eles dois...mas isso é tudo muito MELOSO!!!!!!!(concordo com você Yamazaki...é culpa da Hina)- e ele leva uma batida de Chiharu, na cabeça.

-eles formam um belo par, agora somos um grupo de 3 casais. –Eriol olha para Tomoyo que estava com seus famosos corações nos olhos talvez ela fosse a mais feliz, também ela adorava Sakura e ver a amiga(que na verdade é prima :P).

-e eu filmei tudo!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Depois eles foram embora,deixando o mais recente casal de namorados sozinhos.....aproveitando o tempo juntos...e com a presença da carta brilho tudo ficava mais bonito.

FIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Eh...bem..... terminou!!!!isso é tudo que tenho a dizer e a por favor não liguem para os meus conflitos durante a história.

Ja ne, Hina, madem reviews.:P


End file.
